


Submit

by rorz94



Series: SUBMIT [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Edging, M/M, PWP, Plot seriously what plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, dom!liam, gagging, sub training, sub!zayn, sub/dom, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is training a new sub... but this one will be more than he could handle! He was gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hiding under the bed!...  
> Don't kill me!  
> I know it sucks I just had to get this outta  
> my mind!  
> note(9-4-2015): i did not proof read this ...if you want to make snarky comments about my mistakes go ahead but know this english is the third language I know...  
> think about that.

Liam wet his pink dry lips with the tip of his tongue, studying the new sub that he was supposed to train. He was delicious. Liam had never been impressed with a sub before, until now. Well to be specific he had never been impressed with them physically...the sub still had to prove his obedience...but damn that boy was just so attractive...

  
The moment he had commanded him to strip to his boxers and Liam was hard the intoxicating boy did...so teasing that Liam had decided to punish him...  
Boys like him...knew how to play a Dom... He needed discipline...

  
so after going through the routinely explanation of safe wording and after asking for the boy's color...it was time to pleasure a new boy toy.  
The boy had nothing ordinary about him...well except for his white boxer briefs ...  
but moving this fact aside... he had the most exquisite skin...inked with original tattoos one could get lost in the art... skin soft of an olive color that Liam knew it is going to look deliciously rosy after giving it a good spanking. A cute bum...small but firm... feline silhouette toned with natural muscles. He was slightly shorter than him... but Liam towered over him somehow...there was a definite size difference between them...  
He was anxious to see all of him...to touch to feel...to make him squirm and moan and shout and cry...  
He wanted him at his mercy begging him...

  
Okay he needed to stop this line of thought or else he will come in his pants.  
He noticed the sub was trying to subtly hump the bed while he waited on his front... Liam tsked and shook his head...he will have fun training this one alright...

  
"Zayn...my dear new pet...did I say you could hump the bed...You horny little puppy...." Liam inquired strictly... he was not waiting for an answer...but apparently his new sub had other ideas.

  
" But sir you didn’t say I can't hump the bed...sir." the raven haired beauty said with his sultry sweet voice.

  
Liam will enjoy hearing his voice when it’s all husky from screaming...  
"It does not work that way...pretty babe...You do as I say...and that’s it. Is that clear?" Liam asked underlining his question with a sharp spank of Zayn's left upper thigh...the sound of contact of flesh on flesh resonated in the room...Zayn on the other hand nearly jumped out of bed...shrieking from the surprise and then the sting that Liam's handprint had left behind.  
"Zayn I asked you a direct question...Is that clear?"  
Zayn whimpered expecting another spank but then he recovered quickly and answered dutifully: yes sir... I understand...I just do as you say sir."  
"Perfect... good boy, you stay good and we will have a good time together babe." Liam assured while rubbing the blushing area of Zayn's thigh that received the harsh spank.  
  
"Now stay still, I will be back."  
Liam turned on his heels to grab what he needed but Zayn's questioning voise stopped him midspin.  
" Sir, must I get rid of my boxers too?"  
"No...And from now on you are not allowed to talk. Do you understand!  
? What is your color?"  
"Yes sir...I will not utter any words sir...sorry sir I’m green..."  
"Good...now stay put."

  
Liam went to pick the orange colored special bondage tape and an orange gag ball and then a pair of scissors.  
He adjusted his hard on suppressing a growl because fuck this lad had cast a spell on him...  
He put the ball in front of Zayn's face so he would open his mouth and he did...the ball Liam chose was without any strap...so if Zayn wanted him to stop or needed to safe word he could easily spit it out and do so. It was all up to his sweet new sub.  
He picked up the tape next. he moved Zayn's leg from his ankle so it was bent on the knee... he taped the thigh to calf...then moved on to the other leg...and before finishing he brought Zayn’s wrists and tied each to one of his ankles... trapping him in a frog like position. It left him helpless... ass exposed...except that he still had his briefs on...  
  
Zayn was moaning softly from under his gag... Liam was sure that was because he was hard.  
He pulled him so he was more on his knees... making a space between his crotch and the sheets...  
Zayn moaned desperately and that earned him a smack on the ass...  
"Yelp baby.... that’s it... you wanna tease your dom…that’s what you get...” Liam said harshly, delivering another smack to the boy’s thigh.

Zayn groaned… Liam was not for sure if it was from pain or pleasure, but he was sure it was a mix of both. He cupped Zayn’s hardness just to make sure. Zayn’s front briefs were soaked from precome. Liam smirked evilly, his sub had a pain kink. He should have known from the amount of tattoos littering his body. Some of them had to hurt.

He gently rubbed on Zayn’s hard on. Hearing his sub’s muffled moans excited him. He decided that for the first session they have he would tease him. Make him wait… make him beg, but first of all he must punish him for his disobedience.

His hands cupped each handful of his ass cheeks. Feeling the firm flesh, thumbs dipping in the cleft of his perky ass. He gave Zayn a false sense of security, he felt his muscles relax… so only then he started delivering the spanks.

He alternated between cheeks, sometimes he stopped to rub on the heated skin. The tied up boy was still tensing and squirming, his moans getting higher even with the gag on.

Liam stopped after a while, and took the scissors.

“Don’t move.” He ordered, so Zayn stopped squirming.

Liam cut Zayn’s briefs so only his hole and a part of his ass would show. He saw the blushing skin, transforming into deep bronze. He was so beautiful, he thought.

When skin touched skin, both men groaned.

Liam rubbed the uncovered area, his fingers found the sub’s ass hole, circling the rim. He spit on it, rubbing around it, Zayn bucked his hips back, which earned him another stinging slap.

“Hnnng…!!”

“Don’t move!” Liam commanded. “Understood?” Liam took his raven black hair and tugged on it so he could see his face. Zayn’s eyes were wet and red rimmed, there was drool running on the side of his mouth to his chin. Zayn nodded slightly when Liam scowled in his face.

Liam smiled once Zayn did, he let go of his hair.

“Good boy!” he praised, petting the sub’s back.

His hands slithered to Zayn’s front, to feel the state of his sub’s dick. He didn’t like the fact that it was still hidden from him, so he tore the rest of the briefs just so he could free his raging hard on. Zayn’s dick was as beautiful as the rest of him, a shade darker, average size. He rubbed on it until Zayn was unconsciously moving his hips to gain more friction. Liam decided to not admonish him on that. In his other hand he seized his balls, palming them a little.

When Zayn’s moans got higher, he abandoned his dick, and gave his attention to his greedy hole. He spit on it, rubbed the spit all over the rim. He rubbed his index all around it before breaching the tight heat to the first knuckle.

“Fuck… you’re so tight little boy! Such a nice hole.” Liam breathed.

Zayn groaned in pleasure.

Liam fingered the boy a little, alternating between going slow, and going fast, while spanking his cheeks again. Zayn was moving his hips with the rhythm of his fingers and that pissed Liam off.

“I told you don’t move Boy, but you’re being greedy!” Liam said accentuating each word with harsh spank. “So, I’m gonna leave for a while until you cool down and think about your mistake.”

Liam left the room after that, hearing Zayn moan from frustration. He went to the bathroom to cool himself down. He nearly cummed in his pants from the sub sweet moans.

A quarter of an hour later, Liam went back to see Zayn humping the bed so helplessly. He nearly laughed, but he maintained his rigid posture. He grabbed Zayn by the hips, dragging him up again. The boy squeaked. Liam tore up the rest of his briefs, and spanked him so hard until the skin almost turned red and Zayn was not tensing anymore, he just groaned feebly, as if he surrendered to his fate.

When Liam was proud with his doing, he spit on the previously stretched hole and began fingering him again. He wet his fingers, and gave him five spanks on his twitching hole, making Zayn scream through the gag.

_Oh the moans that came out form his boy._

“Okay, you haven’t been so good Zaynie, so I’m not sure if you deserve my cock… you have to work for it. So I’m going to fuck your mouth see if you’re worth it first.” Liam said taunting as he was removing the tape from Zayn’s limbs. He liked the fact that Zayn still did not spit the ball out of his mouth until he told him he could. He massaged his numbing hands and feet… made sure he was still on green and then told him to get on his back. Zayn did without even questioning or saying any snarky comment. He had a look that told Liam he was a little bit submerged in sub space… but not too deep.

“Open your mouth beautiful.” Liam said coming from behind him. Moving Zayn’s head out of the edge of the bed so he could fuck his throat, that way he will see the shape of his big cock sliding in the sub’s throat.

Liam spit on Zayn’s tongue when he opened his mouth for him, he ordered him to swallow and then did it again. He was waiting to see any sign of disgust on the boy’s face… but he saw none. In fact Zayn just closed his eyes and moaned.

“Thank you sir!” He murmured.

“Good boy… you’re being so good right now.” Liam muttered while guiding his dick into the awaiting mouth.

Zayn wrapped his pink lips around Liam’s girth, tongue massaging the underside. He moaned as he tasted Liam’s pre-come… his musk. The moans sent waves of pleasure to Liam’s core.

“Take it bitch…” Liam ordered intensely. Fucking Zayn’s throat, making him gag a little.

He fucked Zayn’s throat for a while… but he stopped when he felt close. He decided that Zayn deserved to be fucked like the little whore he was.

He manhandled the sub so he was on his back facing him, his legs dangling down the bed.

He brought lube and a packet of condoms.

“Open your legs babe let me see that pretty pussy of yours.”

Zayn obediently brought his hips up to his chest, supporting his shaking legs up by hooking his hands under his knees, so that his ass was hanging up, hole exposed as per Liam request.

Liam praised him and opened the bottle of lube to dip a few drops on Zayn’s already stretched hole. He dipped his middle and index fingers inside Zayn. He watched them disappear past the rim…Zayn was so tight, he could not wait to be inside him. He reached further until he brushed his pleasure point. Zayn back arched of the bed, his eyes shut tight…harmonic moans escaping his mouth.

“Hands clasped above your head Babe…” Liam ordered almost breathless.

“What’s your color pretty Zayn?” Liam asked before doing anything.

“Green… sir… please!”

“Good boy…” Liam said as he guided his large cock to his sub’s hole. He teased him a little, but the boy stayed still, breathing deeply as he felt Liam’s girth moving slowly inside him. Liam was midway inside the boy when Zayn whimpered and squirmed a little. So Liam stopped afraid he hurt him…

“Color babe?”

“Don’t … green… just slower please sir!” Zayn said… his lower lip was bloody red from chewing it.

Liam nodded, he knew he was not easy to take… and Zayn was so tight, he could not believe how Zayn could even take half of him.

When Liam’s hips reached Zayn’s ass cheeks, the bottom boy sighed. He was so full of his Dom… he felt he was going to burst.

“Please sir…” Zayn mumbled.

Liam knew what Zayn needed… so he retreated half way only to snap his hips forward again, rocking Zayn up a little. Liam knew Zayn could not anchor himself to the bed without unclasping his hands from above his head. So Liam grabbed the boy’s legs nearly folding his body in half pinning him to the mattress as he started building a wild rhythm with powerful thrusts, that made Zayn’s eyes glaze as high pitched moans left his mouth with each thrust.

He brutally fucked his sub, relentlessly without slowing down… pistoling Zayn’s prostate, stimulating him over and over again until his body tried to arch of the bed as his dick twitched and shot strips of cum all over his chest.

“Daddyyyy!” Zayn shouted.

Liam felt Zayn clenching so tightly around him, he was already nearing his climax, but when he heard Zayn’s sultry voice shouting “Daddy” as he reached his high he toppled over the edge of pleasure so suddenly. He groaned as he chased the rest of his high, still fucking Zayn who was mewling now from over sensitivity.

“Fuck…you’re so good baby Zayn so good…”

Liam slowly pulled out, got rid of the condom by throwing it in the bin. He then approached Zayn’s dazed face.

“Come clean daddy boy!!”

Zayn hurriedly opened his mouth to take Liam inside… his tongue licking all the come left.

“Fuck babe… stop, I don’t think you can be fucked again after that… so don’t get me hard.” Liam commanded. Zayn was so into it that Liam had to get him off of him by gripping his hair.

“Sorryy sir.” Zayn said sheepishly, long eyelashes flapping rapidly.

“It’s okay… I know you love it slut, next time we’re going to work on you obeying faster than that… and we will see about this daddy kink you have” Liam said while caressing Zayn blushing cheek.

He went to find a wet towel to clean Zayn up and then made him drink a cup of water and gave him chocolate to boost his energy. Zayn was a real cupcake, Liam thought.

Liam trained a great number of subs… but this one… this sub was special.

**Author's Note:**

> errr!!! Dunno.... kudos are appreciated immensely thank you for reading <3


End file.
